Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
MFPs are typically provided with a fixed set of functions that are available to device end users. In addition to printing, copying, scanning and e-mailing, the device may add further options. Copying or printing may involve hole punching or stapling. Printing may be in black and white, or in color. Scanning may be to an image file or to a text-inclusive file via optical character recognition. These, and other options, are typically selectable by device users via a user interface, such as a touchscreen display integrated into an MFP.